Wi-Fi in the Sky
Wi-Fi in the Sky is the 9th episode of Victorious. Synopsis Tori and Trina's flight, on Aloft Airlines, a parody of Virgin Atlantic, back home gets delayed, so a stressed out Tori attempts to work on a project using Wi-Fi in the sky. Meanwhile, Trina's seat is being kicked by a young boy with his dad not even caring about it. Plot Tori opens the video chat with André, who is staying at his Grandmother's house because of her fear of the changing numbers on her digital clock, and asks if they should work on their script project via video chat. She then adds Cat and Beck when they come online. The assignment is to make a 7 to 10 page script involving a mystery, 3 characters and a plot twist. When they get started on the project, Cat gets distracted by the video effects they have, such as the rainbow effect. While they still think of ideas, everyone except Tori gets distracted with the video effects as well. Some of them being kaleidoscope (Cat),big head (André), spinning clockwise & spinning counter-clockwise. Robbie then wants to join the group only for arguing that Rex said that they can go to the movies on Sunday, but Rex also has other plans that Sunday. Tori then closes Robbie off the chat. When they are thinking of ideas, Jade chats with them and wonders why Beck is holding a dog for a cheerleader, (thinking that the cheerleader is a teenager who may like Beck). Jade gets angry and leaves to go to his RV, to see that the cheerleader does not try to flirt with Beck. Once Cat is using another effect (Cherry Pie), Tori yells at her that she needs to stop getting distracted and acting childish causing Cat to cry and sign off. Jade arrives in Beck's RV later and sits and waits for the cheeleader to pick up her dog. Robbie tries to join again, but the group denies him, but then someone named Lil_Stephanie 21 tries to join when it is really Robbie. Later, Trina goes to the first class area to use the restroom even though she isn't allowed to. In the process of climbing over Tori, Trina doesn’t realize she waves her butt in Beck's & André’s faces, causing both yell out in fright & shudder in disgust. When Trina leaves, the young boy says that Trina is a freak but hot, and that Tori is hotter, which makes Tori push him down to his seat. When Trina gets back, she again gives Beck & André a view of her rear, says she saw Perez Hilton and took his camera so that she could return it, claiming she found it, to make him so relieved he puts it in his blog making her automatically famous. Sinjin appears and chats with them until Jade realizes that Sinjin is in her house, making him run away. Once André's grandma comes in, she sees the webcam and punches it breaking his web-cam and connection, leaving Beck & Tori with the project. When the cheerleader comes, Jade realizes that its a little girl and not a teenager. She and Beck fight about how he didn't tell her that it was a little girl. Jade then shuts down the webcam when Tori interrupted thier argument leaving Tori left. Perez Hilton comes by and knows that Trina took his camera and they fight over his camera. Trivia *This is the first time in Victorious that there has been a special guest star (Perez Hilton). *Tori's projects partners are probably André, Cat and Beck. * This is the first episode to only take place in one area (on the plane). There are only two in-between scene cut clips (one at the beginning of the episode and one after the theme song), and one theSlap status update from Tori (after commercial break). * Trina is wearing the same shirt that Tori wore at the beginning of "The Bird Scene", it is actually noted in this episode they borrow eachother's clothes. (Tori's shirt was longsleeved, Trinia's is a short sleeve) * Tori says "No chiz", and Trina asks what chiz is, and Tori mentions that Andre thinks it's a German sausage, like he said in "The Birthweek Song". * Robbie has a Galaxy Wars background on his computer. Galaxy Wars has been referenced in other shows by Dan Schnieder such as Drake and Josh, iCarly and Zoey 101. *A Sky Store window can be seen on Cat's screen when the camera shows Cat's laptop. *During the Sony Music logo after the credits, Trina is heard saying the line "Enjoy your wazz!!". *Character Screennames: *Tori - ToriVega *Andre - AndreH *Cat - HappyCat *Jade - ScissorLuv *Beck - GotBeck *Robbie - RockRobster, LIL_STEPHANIE 21 (fake account) *Sinjin - Mr. SkinnyJeans *Rex- RexAndTheCity *JaxieCat *HungryGirl *DanWarp Promos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left|Second Promo of Wi-fi in the sky 09 Category:Season 1